Blackout
by cornpony
Summary: Turbo has had anger blackouts before, but not like this. This is something much more serious. Oneshot, rated T to be safe (mild gore), no pairings.


**Beginning Author's Note: **There's just one thing I'd like to mention right quickly. There is some (very) mild gore in this story, so if you know that's not for you, please refrain from reading if you think it might bother you.

And that's it! Continue on!

* * *

When Turbo opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of the road. An unfamiliar road. He was scared to look and find out where he was, but he knew he had to. He smelled copper.

His kart had T-boned another vehicle, a crazy-looking thing that looked like it belonged in the Player's World. Metal twisted in and around metal in a way that didn't even look physically possible. A spray of blood fanned across the hood of his kart—what was left of it, anyway.

At the sight of the blood, he looked down at himself. The front of his racing suit from the torso up was covered in the stuff. He felt of his face, daubing at it with the pads of his fingers. Blood everywhere. He vaguely felt himself hyperventilating, his chest tightening. He didn't know if that was his blood, or…someone else's.

What had he done?

Panic began to set in. He had to run, had to get out of there, away from this mess. He had no idea where he was, so he started running in the opposite direction of the carnage. But he wasn't coded to run, he was coded to race, so he made his way with a haggard trot after about twenty seconds of exerting himself.

He glanced over his shoulder. People were starting to congregate, screaming and crying and hollering at the mess. They'd be after him within the minute, and he wouldn't be hard to miss in his blood-splattered clothes. He either had to find a place to get out of there, or a place to hide.

A small blessing in the shape of an exit tunnel came into his vision after he staggered up a small hill. He lumbered toward it, his lungs and his legs on fire, the blood drying and caking on his face.

He sank down into the tram that would take him back to Game Central Station, and it was then that he allowed himself to think. What happened what happened _what happened_? He'd been in a lot of the other games in the arcade, and that one didn't look familiar. How did he even make his way in there? He'd had his anger blackouts before, but usually he was still in the same place he was, just a few minutes to an hour later.

But the worst he'd ever done when he was having one of his spells was give one of his older brothers a bloody nose. This was…far, far beyond that.

When the tram reached the station, Turbo bailed out of it, his mind on one thing and one thing only, and that was to use what very little energy he had left to sprint back to Turbo Time. He knew there would be characters mulling about the station, and he'd just have to explain away the reason he was covered in blood at a later date. He needed to get home, he needed to…

He needed…

Axel and Rally, his older twin brothers, were standing at the mouth of the game he'd just left, like they were waiting for him. When their eyes landed on him, their faces twisted into looks of horror.

At the sight of them, Turbo felt his knees give out. He stumbled forward, and the twins caught one of his arms apiece, dragging him back up into a standing position.

Turbo opened his mouth to tell them to help him limp back to their game, to get him out of public view, to _something, _but the words died in his throat as quickly as they'd begun to form.

Across the station, the plug atop his game was ripped out so quickly it was almost like it wasn't ever there to begin with; one second it was there, and the next, gone. The Turbo Time sign above the entrance tunnel blinked once, twice, then fizzled to blackness. The tunnel gateway closed.

The twin to Turbo's right, Rally, choked out a sound somewhere between a sob and a wail. Turbo hazarded a glance at the other twin, Axel. His face was a thin line of what could be mistaken as indifference, but his eyes were wide and glassy.

After a second of silence, of the three of them trying and failing to absorb what had just happened to their home, Axel muttered,

"I-I think…little bro, I think you…"

There was a finalizing _thud _as the game entrance behind them closed. Turbo squeezed his eyes shut. This could not be real. It was too horrifying.

This was a dream.

It had to be.

The twins were hauling him somewhere, his feet dragging the ground uselessly. He stumbled a little and found his footing, helping them along, though he still didn't have the strength to support his weight. He didn't dare ask questions. There were too many, anyway, and the middle of the station was definitely not the best place to be asking them. The only thing he could do was try to walk wherever the twins were taking him.

As Turbo looked ahead, he quickly gathered where the three of them were going. It was a place that always existed, yet no one dared to go, for fear of what may lie beyond.

They were headed toward the power outlet.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: **I wanted to write something that did _not _have any pairings in it, since only a small niche audience is still interested in 80s boyfriends (Felix/Turbo) at the moment. And there are a number of "why Turbo went Turbo" theories in my head, so I decided to write about one!

In my head, the twins always make it out of Turbo Time alive...for no reason other than the fact that I love them, eheh. And if you haven't read any of my other stories, I always call the twins Axel and Rally. You probably knew they don't have canonical names, so a lot of people just make something up for them, though the popular thing is to call them Jet and Set. (I don't like Jet and Set...Jet is really cute, but who wants to be named Set? It always makes me think of the Egyptian god of chaos named Set.) Another thing is that sometimes people make the twins related to Turbo, sometimes not. I write them as being Turbo's older brothers.

Anyway, I appreciate yall for reading!


End file.
